Free! Vocaloid High Swim Club
by Koolkat97
Summary: Que pasaria si estabas con tus mejores amigos y que solo por una pelea de niñas (por asi decirlo) lo pierdes casi todo? Okay el summary esta horrible, lo se...pero por que no le hechas un ojo? Espero que pasen a ver! Aventuras, Humor, tal vez Romance y algo de misterio.


Historia: Free! Vocaloid High Swim Club.

Capitulo 0: Re-encuentros y sueños raros. Parte 1.

**Autora: **¡**Hola a todos! Este mi nuevo fanfic de Vocaloid crossoving Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Es un pequeño proyecto que tuve en mente por un reportaje en unas de mis clases y resulto ser algo mas xD estuve pensando, soñando e imaginando ****en mi baño **** y resulto ser todo esto ._. em...Quise decir...¡Espero que les guste! ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

Capitulo 0: Re-encuentros y sueños raros. Parte 1.

Agua: un fluido de color trasparente que rodea el 70-75% del planeta Tierra. Quizas esten pensando que estoy diciendo una definición de esta palabra pero no...es algo genial estar sumergido en este liquido. Claro que si es que estabas conduciendo y tienes un impactante choque o algo parecido no es nada genial ahogarte y morir...pero estaba dando el ejemplo de cuando te sumerges y ves a los diferentes animales acuaticos viviendo alli, te quedarias encantado/a y tal vez pienses en convertirte en uno de ellos. Seamos realistas, no se puede y aunque se pudiera tendrias que pensarlo mil veces como para aceptar una oferta asi de alocada. Tal vez los verdaderos amantes al agua y/o animales acuaticos aceptarian pero no todos tendrian la mente descompuesta. Quizas piensen "Pero si somos mitad agua y mitad barro, ¿Porque hay que ser 100% peces?" pero no le hago mas caso a eso para mezclar mas las cosas ¿Para que seguir con un sueño o fantasia? ya me basta con los de este planeta.

En especial con los de Len...¡Vaya caos! ¿Qué es lo tiene en la cabeza ese rubio? En verdad ni me lo pregunten o me digan que mi cabeza no tolerara ideas estupidas sobre su cerebro de tamaño de una nuez. Librenme de que hoy me encuentre con ese enano, ¿Cómo Rin puede tolerar sus estupideces? En verdad que la admiro por eso...Cambiando el tema, creo que alguien esta tocando la puerta del baño...

-¡Kaito! ¿Aun no estas listo? ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eres el primero en levantarte, con todo y eso me haces llegar tarde!-dijo una voz masculina detras de la puerta.

Autora's POV:

El chico dentro del baño miro a la puerta algo arrogante. Odia que lo interrumpen mientras esta sumergido en el agua. Se limito a responder pero des pues penso "¿Dejo que me sermonee toda la mañana o respondo con un lindo saludo? Mm...olvida los sermones, ya me basta con los anteriores".

-Buenos dias a ti tambien. Te he dicho que no tienes que esperar por mi todas las mañanas, ademas que me he dado un baño y he desayunado esta vez, solo faltaria vestirme y nada mas-dijo el peliazul.

Kaito's POV:

Si, aunque no lo crean...estuve en el baño alrededor de 1-2 tal vez 3 horas en la tina. ¿Que? Amo el agua y el clima frio, ya saben por que tanto escandalo por el tema anterior. Ah y aclarando algo, no me gusta tanto congelarme asi que o es un frio agradable o nada de eso. Mm...ahora que lo pienso...creo que no seria una mala idea ser un pez ... despues de todo, tengo a alguien furioso por que llegamos tarde a clases por mi rutina de tardarme tanto en el baño. Creanme, soy peor que una chica cuando esta en el baño. Mas adelante dare ejemplos...si es que se me antoja decirlos...

-¡Kaito! ¡Sal ahora mismo del baño antes de que te saque yo!-dijo mi querido amigo.

-Unos minutos mas que no te estoy estorbando-respondi yo algo enojado.-Ni que fuera a matar a alguien mientras este en el agua un ratito mas-.

-No, pero si nos meterias en grandes problemas ¡si llegamos tarde nuevamente a clases! ¡Anda y sal ahora o entro yo y te saco como siempre desde que tuviste esta mala costumbre!-dijo algo enojado mi querido amigo quien no se atreve a revelarse...okay eso tuvo doble sentido...

-Obligame, samurai-dije en un tono burlon y algo serio.

Y fue entonces donde mi querido amigo decidio revelarse...aun pienso que tiene ese doble sentido que le gusta causar a Len, ya desearia yo parar de juntarme con ese enano. Volviendo al tema ...tiene que estar un poco enojado...en fin él se llama Gakupo Kamui. Bueno ya deben de saber quien es, despues de todo dije "samurai" y él tiene un aspecto de serlo , mas el peinado que utiliza (lo cual es una coleta larga) ...Mm, no me lo podria imaginar con un corte de cabello. No lo reconoceria si se lo cortara aunque no creo que le quede mal. Y ahora he ganado mi pena de muerte por tan solo decir "samurai" pero en tono burlon. Si, le puse de apodo "samurai" ya que le gustan y por lo anterior que dije. No le molesta cuando le digo eso ni cuando abrevio su nombre **(para que entiendan, Kaito le dice a veces 'Gak, samurai o Kamui'. ¿Porque 'Kamui'? Bueno...digamos que el padre del pelivioleta es un poco tradicional)** y bueno, todo amigo tiene un apodo. Y mejor dejo de hablar, me estoy llendo del tema...

-¡Ahora si cruzaste la linea!-dijo Gakupo entrando de un puertazo a mi baño. Si, no me esperen mucho para el proximo capitulo, amigos.

-Parece que alguien se levanto de malas. Ah y me debes una puerta-dije mirandolo con algo de sarcasmo.

-Levantate de tu tina y vistete, Kaito. Estaremos tarde por tu culpa-dijo Gakupo ignorando lo que le dije y acercandose a mi con cara de pocos amigos.

Mire al agua, suspire y para no empeorar la cosa, me levante de donde estaba. Luego volteo a ver a Gakupo, quien tenia una mirada llena de asombro mezclada con confusion. Yo me quede con normal mientras buscaba con la mirada mi toalla preferida. Ya cansado de que me viera por tanto rato con la misma cara de inutil que tenia puesta, lo mire con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo gracioso en mi cara?-dije confundido.

-Mejor dicho en tu cuerpo, ¿Aun sigues metiendote con tu traje de baño?-dijo Gakupo mirandome con la misma cara pero añadiendo pena, lo cual me enojo un poco.

-No, simplemene se que vienes todas las mañanas aqui a mandarme que salga de la ducha desde la ultima vez que me viste desnudo me dio pena y decidi usarlo para que no me vieras de nuevo desnudo. ¿Comprendes?-dije sarcasticamente.

-Ah bueno, fue tu culpa por hacerme esperar tanto y por tener la puerta sin seguro-dijo Gakupo dandose la vuelta y comiendose mi sarcasmo.

Lo unico que pude hacer fue darme un facepalm, hay veces que no le entiendo pero por algo es mi mejor amigo. Se preocupa demaciado por mi y, aunque "puede leer mi mente" y hemos estado juntos desde pequeños, aprecio todo lo que hace por mi ...menos mandarme fuera de la tina que tanto amo estar haciendo, no siempre en mi tiempo libre claro. Bueno olvidando eso, me vesti y tan pronto salimos de mi casa fuimos directo a la estacion del tren para llegar a la escuela.

No hace mucho que las clases comenzaron **(Irona, ¿cierto? A mi por lo menos se me acabaron xD)** apenas es septiembre y tenemos bastante tiempo para lo que sea. Mm...ahora que lo peinso...Gakupo y yo estabamos en un grupo mientras que Len y Rin estan en otro, bueno ellos son un curso diferente a nosotros...no tengo muchos amigos con quienes me la paso, a parte de Gakupo y Len. Rin no siempre esta con nosotros, solo cuando sus amigas no vienen a la escuela o estamos todos juntos pero yo como soy tan social (noten mi sarcasmo) no hablo mucho en las conversaciones de los demas a menos que me hagan una pregunta que ni siquiera me dejan responder...algo ironico pienso yo.

Bueno, despues de tanto caminar, llegamos a la escuela para enterarnos que aun faltaban varios minutos que iniciaran las clases de esta mañana. Cosa que Gakupo sintio alivio y tuvimos 20-10 minutos que desperdiciar y dejar el tiempo correr. Aun pensaba en el agua que estuve sumergido por un largo momento y deseaba estar alli otra vez para gastar el tiempo que quedaba pero se que Gakupo sostendria su katana sin filo y me daria un sarpe en la cabeza por haber llegado tarde...pero como le dije...no tiene por que esperarme en las mañanas. Justo ahora estoy en mi asiento, perdido en mis pensamientos, solo que un cierto rubio con coleta y ojos azules me saca de ese trance. Len Kagamine, hoy estare malhumorado por culpa de este enano imperactivo. Librenme de él por el resto del dia almenos...aunque se muy bien que no pasara.

-¡Buenos dias, Kai!-dijo Len con mucha emocion.

-Hola, ¿Y esos animos? ¿Que hoy no tienes un examen?-le dije seriamente.

-Por favor, ni me lo recuerdes. Rin estuvo toda la noche haciendome estudiar y otros mil horrores pasaron en las ultimas horas por ese estupido examen-dijo Len con un semblante de horror reflejado en su mirada.

-¡Venga, Len! Sube esos animos almenos ella esta siendo buena contigo, porque no quiere que te dejen castigado, preocupate que no sea por otra cosa-dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa.

-Almenos alguien se levanto de buen humor hoy-dijo Len devolviendole la sonrisa.

-No lo viste como estaba en mi casa-dije yo con un pequeño puchero.

-Eso te lo buscas todo el tiempo y mas que lo haces repetitivamente todas las mañanas-dijo Gakupo cambiando su sonrisa por uno serio.

-¿Aun te quedas en la tina?-pregunto Len cruzandose de brazos algo sorprendido.

-Y con traje de baño porque disque le da pena mostrarse desnudo ante otros chicos-dijo Gakupo.

-Mi querido samurai...me estas poniendo dudoso, ¿sabes?-dije poniendo una mano en mi mejilla izquierda como soporte.

-Apoyo a Kaito, eso tuvo doble sentido, hermano. Gak me estas preocupando, deberias de ver a un doctor o algo asi-dijo Len algo burlon por lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Saben que? Ustedes dos son muy idiotas, saben muy bien que me encantaria tener una novia. Alguien como...-dijo Gakupo.

-Luka, Meiko o cualquier chica de tu gusto y guapa-dijimos Len y yo. Siempre decia lo mismo cuando le insultamos diciendo lo del doble sentido. ¿Ustedes no pensarian lo mismo si un amigo/a dice algo en doble sentido? Yo dudaria rapido.

La maestra entro y mando a Len que se vaya a su salon, lo cual este hizo caso y se marcho despidiendose de nosotros. Antes de perderle la vista, nos acordo que nos vieramos en la planta de abajo donde siempre nos encontrabamos al salir o a la hora de recreo. Todo fue normal, tuvimos ejercicios cortos, projectos faciles para entregar dentro d dias, clases no tan aburridas pero daba igual y una mañana tranquila...hasta que llego el recreo que nos encontramos con Len, Rin y "sus chicas" como ella a veces le gusta nombrarlas.

-¡Hola chicos!-se nos acerco Rin junto a su grupito de amigas. Y es aqui donde no hablare mas mientras ellas sigan con nosotros o a menos que saluden y se vayan.

-Hola, Rin-dijo Gakupo mientras movia su mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola, hermanita-dijo Len con una sonrisa.

-¡Por el amor a Dios! Soy tu hermana mayor, Len-dijo Rin corrigiendole a su hermano.

-Creo que decir 'hermanita' es mas bonito que decir 'hermana mayor o hermanota', ¿no crees?-dijo Len defendiendose. Y aunque no lo crean...Rin se puso a pensar en lo que su hermano dijo, y que creen? ¡Le pidio disculpas por que tenia razon! Damas y caballeros, el mundo va a colapsar.

-Hola, chicos-dijeron Luka, Meiko y Neru.

-Ho...-estaba a punto de hablar pero es donde una de las chicas Rin me interrumpen.

-¿Que van a comer hoy, chicos?-pregunto Meiko mirando a cada uno de nosotros. Yo decidi no responder, ya que no les importa escuchar lo yo diga.

-Lo mismo de siempre-dijo Gakupo con su sonrisa tipica.

-Rin y yo tenemos el mismo almuerzo, solo que mi postre es otra cosa-dijo Len sonriendo.

Yo me solo me fui a caminar lejos de ellos, cosa que todos se dieron cuenta y creo que se preocuparon las chicas. Me sente en el tejado de la escuela (donde la mayoria del tiempo nos encontrarias), esperando a que me acompañara la soledad, cosa que no pasara por que todos iban detras de mi. Me puse a suspirar sobre los proyectos que nos dieron en la mañana. Mire a los demas y podia ver a Rin, Luka y Meiko que hablaban de trivialidades. Neru hablaba por su telefono con no-se-quien, pero parecia algo aburrida o distraida. Gakupo y Len hablaban de estupideces y no-se-que-mas mientras que yo les deje de prestarles atencion, ya estaba perdido en mis pensamientos por los proyectos cortos. La campana sono indicandonos que era hora de entrar, lo cual hizo que un rubio comenzara a quejarse y que me devuelva mi consciencia en el mundo actual.

Volvimos a los salones a tomar el resto de las clases que faltaban. Recuerdo que estaba en mi clase menos preferida...a ver si adivinan...es historia, esa clase me da mucho sueño, me sorprende que tenga una nota alta pero creo que se lo debo a Gakupo, ya que es el unico estudiante que le presta atencion a la clase y solo por una cosa...¿Adivinen que? y no, no son por los samurais (aunque no lo crean al inicio era por eso) sino por la antigua cultura japonesa. Y a mi que me ven casi dormido en la clase, pude jurar que el Sr. Dell estaba perdiendo el tiempo con otra cosa que con la bendita pelicula que nos mando a ver, pude ver que casi la mitad de la clase estaban en su 5to sueño, otros atendian a la clase (lo cual eran muy pocos) y otros se ponian hacer otras cosas como el Sr. Dell.

Y bueno...como no quise tener que cabecear tanto ni perder el tiempo viendo la pelicula, baje mi cabeza, cerre mis ojos y me perdieron por que me encontraba teniendo un sueño agradable. Ha decir verdad, este sueño comenzo como si fuera un video juego pero era mas como un repaso de mi anterior sueño. Para que tengan una idea, voy a narrar lo siguiente: Me encontraba en un lugar abierto como si fuera un campo. Ahi tenia una ropa de entrenamiento (ni me pregunten que no estoy muy interezado en pista y campo) de momento me encuentro con alguien en mi camino, ese alguien me estaba dando la espalda y tenia la ropa parecida a la mia solo que con otros colores. Pude ver que tenia el cabello parecido al mio, solo que este lo tenia rojizo. Su cabeza se movio un poco para mirarme pero solo pude ver que mantenia una sonrisa.

Intente de alcanzarlo pero se habia en su posicion se perdian una luces raras. Luego me encuentro en las afueras de unas piscinas de algun lugar que no recuerdo muy bien. Ahi encontre a una chica con un vestido amarillo con diseños de flores naranjas, azules y verdes algo largo con el cabello suelto. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa y sus labios se habian movido diciendome algo, pero no emitia ningun sonido. Me acercaba a ella y en un momento que le quite los ojos de encima, no estaba. Voltee a todos lados pero no la volvi a ver.

Luego el lugar se convertio en un vacio o sala de color blanco y ahi senti una presencia detras de mi, quise mirar atras pero por ese intento recibi un abrazo. Mi cabeza giro a un costado de mi cuerpo y vi unos brazos (mas finos que los mios, podia decir que eran de una chica) que, obviamente, no me pertenecian. Y vi que era la misma chica de antes. Alzo su mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo habia visto esos ojos anteriormente y me abofeteo porque no recuerdo muy bien. Y fue donde ella me sonrio y pude escuchar su voz que tambien se me hacia familiar.

-Ya pronto nos volveremos a ver, Kaito-kun-dijo ella abrazandome un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-fue lo ultimo que dice antes de haber despertado de ese sueño.

-Todas tus preguntas seran contestadas mas adelante, solo se paciente-dijo mientras que un brillo azul turqueza la rodeaba.

Me desperte por insticto, senti que era algo real lo que esa chica me dijo. Me dio algo de nervios por saber lo que sucedera. Mire a mi alrededor, ya casi nadie estaba en el salon a parte de Gakupo. Gakupo me miro con preocupacion y confusion, miro afuera del salon y volvio a verme.

-Kai, ¿estas bien?-pregunto el pelimorado algo preocupado.

-Si, solo tuve un sueño raro es todo. ¿Me escuchaste hablar mientras dormia?-pregunte yo esta vez.

-Si pero me parecio algo raro, tu no hablas mientras estas dormido-dijo Gakupo tomando sus cosas.

-Te lo contare...pero en mi casa. Ya debemos de ir yendo-dije mientras me estiraba y comenzaba a tomar mis cosas.

-Vale, pero hay que darnos prisa. Rin y Len nos estan esperando-dijo Gakupo señalando la salida del salon.

Yo solo asenti y salimos con nuestras cosas en mano. Nos encontramos a los gemelos en la salida de la escuela. Los gemelos se fueron junto a nosotros en la estacion de tren, tan pronto llego el vehiculo, entramos. Conversabamos a lo que esperamos para llegar a nuestras casas y cuando nos detuvimos en unas 2-3 estaciones antes que la de donde vivo, los gemelos bajaron en esa parada mientras se despedian de nosotros. Cuando el tren se detuvo, bajamos en nuestra parada. Caminamos hasta mi casa y le explique mi sueño a Gakupo, al yo terminar le mire con algo de duda a lo que Gakupo suspiro.

-Asi que...¿No conocias a ninguno de los dos?-pregunto Gakupo.

-No es eso...es que al de cabello rojo se me hacia familiar. La chica esa...no recuerdo haberla visto antes-respondi pensativamente.

-¿El pelirojo era un chico?-pregunto Gakupo.

-Si, despues de todo él llevaba ropa masculina-dije analizando ese detalle.

-¿Y la chica? ¿Viste como era?-pregunto Gakupo ahora hablando sobre la chica de mi sueños (no peinsen que es una chica que me interese o que me guste).

-Sus ojos eran un azul turqueza o algo parecido-respondi.

-Tal vez ellos te conocian o aun te conocen y se vuelvan a ver-dijo Gakupo.

-Lo raro es que el pelirojo me recuerda a una persona-respondi con seriamente.

-¿Te refieres a ...?-dijo Gakupo con un tono de duda.

-A él mismo-respondi.-Pero no tengo idea quien sera ella...-.

-Ya pronto la conoceremos. Despues de todo, dijo que ya pronto se volveran a ver. ¿Mm...te imaginas que sea muy guapa?-dijo Gakupo.

-No te pongas como Len ahora, es lo menos que quiero-dije seriamente.

-Vale, vale. Pero ponte a pensar...¿No crees que tener a una chica guapa ante ti seria genial? Yo pienso que si-dijo Gakupo sonando algo perverso pero su cara no lo mostraba.

-Da igual, no soy ese tipo de chico que se enamora a primera vista y mirame, tengo 17 años y ni he tenido una novia. Ninguna chica me ha llegado a interesar y dudo que alguna chica que he tenido en mis sueños-dije mirandolo desinteresado.

-Hay, Kaito...cuando te enamores, vas a pensar que estas en las nubes flotando. Si la conoces y no te parece nad atractiva o no le tengas algun interes...¡Me la presentas! Pero si sale de la otra manera, aun quiero conocerla-dijo Gakupo emocionado y sonriente.

-Ni modo, dudo mucho en que esa chica yo le vaya a gustar de esa manera. A pesar de que ella parecia que me conoce, lo unico que falta es que me la encuentre y diga "Yo he soñado contigo" o algo parecido. Seria bastante raro decir eso delante de los demas...-dije mirando a otro lado.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo Luka sobre ti?-pregunto inoscentemente Gakupo.

-Ella me dijo que me ve como un chico misterioso pero encantador, no se donde ella saca eso pero da igual-dije mientras me estiraba un poco.

-A ti todo te esta dando igual...¡Oh vaya! Mira la hora, tengo que ir llegando a casa. De seguro mamá me ha hecho de comer. Seguremos hablando de ello mañana, ¿Te parece?-pregunto Gakupo mirandome.

-Claro, estoy algo cansado por esos proyectos que tenemos que entregar de todos modos ya vere como me quito eso de la cabeza y me distraigo un poco-respondi mientras me levantaba y abria la puerta principal.

-Si tienes otro sueño raro, dejame saber. Nos vemos, Kai-dijo Gakupo marchandose de la casa mientras se despedia con su mano.

-Nos vemos, Gak-dije mientras sostenia una pequeña sonrisa.

Cerre la puerta y comence a resolver algunos de los trabajos que nos dieron. No podia quitarme ese sueño de la cabeza asi que hice lo que tenia que hacer y me fue a mi habitacion. Me prepare para dormir y ya que estaba muy cansado, tan pronto cerre mis ojos ya me habia quedado dormido. Tuve otro sueño sobre ellos dos pero esta vez eramos pequeños parecia como si fuera un recuerdo. Estaba saliendo del agua de una piscina (al parecer era una olimpica), cerca de mi se acercaba el pelirojo (que parecia tener 12 años) pero dentro del agua. Se notaba algo frustrado, al salir del agua su mirada se encontro con la mia, lo cual se me lleno de asombro.

-¡Juro que te vencere! No voy a dejarme derrotar por nadie y voy a cumplir el sueño de mis padres-dijo apuntandome con su dedo indice.

No sabia que hacer, solo me permanecia congelado. Tuve miedo de responder o hacer una pregunta. ¿Como puedo estar tan claro? Esto parece muy real, y eso que paresco tener unos 12 años cuando tengo 17. Luego senti a alguien abrazar mi brazo izquierdo y era la chica peliaqua de antes pero mas pequeña.

-¡No digas eso, ...! Sabes que Kaito-kun gano justamente. Sigue entrenando y tal vez le ganes pero solo quieres llegar a completar tu sueño y nada mas-dijo ella con un tono de enojo y con un pucherito. Lo raro es que no escuche el nombre que ella dijo, parecia que lo dijo pero se escucho como una estatica.

-Pero ..., sabes que yo deberia haber ganado-dijo algo decepcionado. Tambien se escucho otra estatica al decir su nombre.

-Tu solo te aprovechabas de tu mejor amigo. Eso no es lo que hacen los mejores amigos y lo sabes. Gakupo-san, Len-san, y los demas no piensan de esa manera sobre Kaito sino quieren esta ahi para ver su sueño ser realidad...como yo-dijo ella abrazandome fuertemente y luego ella me miro con una sonrisa llena de admiracion.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunte confundido.

-Lamento que hayas recordado todo esto, Kaito-kun. Pero ya el momento se esta acercando. Solo aguanta un poco mas, ya estamos muy cerca.-dijo ella sonriendome.

-Ya pronto nos veremos, Kaito. No falta mucho por aquel momento que llegue-dijo el pelirojo levantando su mirada, lo cual cambio a una llena de entusiasmo y espiritu.

Y fue donde desperte a golpe por causa de mi despertador. Estaba temblando y sudaba como mucho, no fue por miedo sino por nervios a causa por el bendito despertador. Como deseo darme un baño rapido y olvidar todo eso. Solo espero que hoy no tenga que pasar algo parecido de lo de hace varias horas. ¿Que fue lo que ellos dos se referian? ¿Ambos me conocen desde que eramos niños o algo asi? ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?. Mi cabeza se llenaba de tantas preguntas, lo unico que salio por mi boca fue...

-¿Akaito?-dije mirando una fotografia que estaba en una mesa cerca de mi cama. No pude evitar sentirme culpable.

**Autora: ¡Hola! ****¿****Qué les parecio? Pensaba que seria algo mas diferente ya que siempre pienso en que Miku es mi personaje principal, esta vez decidi hacerlo diferente. Mi protagonista es Kaito Shion esta vez :D ¡Oh si! Gakupo es su mejor amigo, Len es su amigo xDD y Rin no entra mucho ahora pero dejen que los otros personajes interactuen mas. Ya van a ver lo que tengo en mente para Neru, Luka y los demas Vocaloids en accion xDD Bueno espero que me dejen varios reviews...¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Ps: Los papeles de cada uno de los personajes los dire en los sieguientes capitulos que salgan los personajes con papeles importantes de la serie Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Por ejemplo: Kaito Shion hace un papel parecido al de Haruka Nanase. Obviamente no voy a decir que Kaito hace el papel exacto de Haruka, es como estar diciendo que estoy escribiendo lo mismo que la serie =3= y eso no era. Pero bueno, ya en el proximo capitulo dire un mas o menos de los papeles, comenzando por Kaito **¡**Sayonara!**

**Att: Kitty :D**


End file.
